Gone
by readergirl96
Summary: Sequel to Little Pink Socks, it takes place about a year after Ava is born. Not really good at summaries so hope you like it.
1. Gone

**GONE**

**A/N: This is the sequel to Little Pink Socks. Hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long to update I have been very busy lately. This may contain grammatical and spelling errors. Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>****** 1 year later******<strong>

"Gwen, sweetie I'm leaving" Kevin whispered. Gwen had been up and down all night because Ava has been sick and every time Gwen would try to sleep Ava would start crying. Kevin on the other hand had to get up at 4 am to head of to the Plumbers Academy with Ben to train the newbies; so he was left undisturbed all night. Gwen rolled over and moaned out a soft goodbye.

As Kevin left the room he turned around and looked at Gwen's sleeping form, he felt really bad for Gwen. Gwen had been a teacher for the Plumber's kids, but had quite when Ava was born. She told Kevin that she would much rather stay at home and be a stay at home mom. But he knew better he knew that she loved teaching but; Ava his little princess had scared them more than once in the past year, being hospitalized twice. One of those hospitalizations resulted in a minor hearing loss. Gwen was a great mom though and he loved watching her take care of their children.

Kevin quietly shut the door behind him and made his way to the garage for the start of his day. But Kevin had missed the most important thing that was going to happen to him that day, he missed the dark shadow going coming out of Devlin's room and entering Ava's...

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP<br>Gwen's alarm went off, so she rolled over to turn it off. "Ugh time to start my day." Gwen mumbled under her breath as she put her robe on. Gwen was wearing Joe Boxer shorts with a tank that came up to her belly button. Even after having two kids she still remained very fit. Of course she still had a high metabolism since she was only 26 years old.

Gwen quietly made her way down the hall to the kitchen, she started making breakfast pulling out the pancake mix, eggs, bacon and berries. The pancakes were done and in the oven keeping warm and the bacon and eggs were still cooking Gwen decided to clean up a little Julie was coming over today with Kenny and she wanted the house to look some what presentable.

Then once gwen smelt the bacon coming to a crisp she knew she would have to wait till later. As soon as all of the breakfast things were done and cooked she went to go wake the kids. Gwen entered Devlin's room first to wake him up...

When Gwen opened up Devlin's door he wasn't in there. Gwen didn't panic yet she figured he was in the restroom. So she went to the bathroom and knocked on the door, it creaked open once she knocked. No Devlin in there either. Still Gwen didn't want to stress she would wake up Ava and then go and find Devlin.

She walked into Ava's nursery and there was no baby in sight. Then Gwen started panicking, "AVA, DEVLIN WHERE ARE YOU!" Gwen yelled as she ran through the house opening every door and going to all of Devlin's hiding places. Gwen started to sob but she continued to scream out there names.

Gwen had come to the living room and she was just in hysterics yelling for there names and crying, she grabbed the house phone and called Kevin. He didn't answer so she called his plumber's badge knowing he would answer that.

Gwen couldn't even hold the badge still her had was shaking so bad she had calmed herself down to soft chocking sobs almost. "come on Kevin pick up" Gwen whispered out under her breath.

"Hello Captain Levin speaking" Kevin said.  
>"Kevin!" Gwen screamed into the badge and started sobbing all over again and every thing came out in a rush as she was explaining to Kevin what had happened. "...nd...nd..THEY'RE GONE!" Gwen spoke out in a fast rush of words.<p>

"What do you mean they are gone Gwen?" Kevin yelled

"They aren't here and I don't know where they are!" Gwen sobbed.

"They can't be gone. They have to be at the house" Kevin tried to reason with his hysteric wife.

"No they are gone Kevin I can't trace their mana at all, I'm scared Kevin who has my babies!" Gwen finally broke down and couldn't speak anymore, she was overwhelmed with grief.

Kevin just sat there on the other end listening to his wife cry. Ben was sitting next to him the whole entire time listening to what all had gone down...

* * *

><p>Gwen was on the ground crying and rocking herself. Her eyes where nearly swollen shut. When Julie had walked through the door she had no idea what she was walking in on.<p>

When she saw Gwen on the floor she turned around to Kenny and said "Go wait in the car while Mommy talks to Aunt Gwen." Once Julie saw that Kenny was in the car she proceeded to go inside and kneeled beside her childhood friend and asked "Whats wrong sweetie"

Just by Julie asking that Gwen sobbed harder and harder when she finally chocked out "They're gone Julie"

* * *

><p>At the same time Ben and Kevin were talking. Kevin had just put his head in his hands and whispered "They're gone Ben"<p>

"Don't worry Kevin we will get them back I promise we are the three that save the universe more than once we can get your kids back don't worry" Ben tried to give some words of encouragement.

"First we need to go to Gwen I know Julie is there now but Gwen is having a total melt down we need to find out who is behind this and get your kids back" Ben continued.

For the first time in a while Kevin spoke up looked Ben right in the eye and said "They are just babies, she is a baby. Ava just had her first birthday. And they are gone in a blink of an eye" That's when Kevin felt the first of his many tears fall down his face.


	2. authors note

Dear Readers,

I know that I have not updated in a REALLY long time, and I'm sorry about that. But I don't have time to write anymore I have a lot on my plate so who ever wants to take the story over can. It can become theirs, I have no problem with that. I would like to see the story grow but along with having no time to write I have extreme writers block. So who ever would like to take on this story please review and I will get back to you as soon as I can, and if no one wants the story that is fine as well.

-my sincerest apologies-

readergirl96 :)


End file.
